runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Time Fractures/Two Worlds
Two Worlds is a spin-off series from the popular and successful series Time Fractures. The series has a similar premise - the GDG is faced with a series of anomalies - but this time, these anomalies are not caused by Angeror, but the HuCDomFor - an evil version of the GDG from the future that attempts to dominate time and the universe. The GDG is fighting the HuCDomFor (which in a parallel timeline was successful in dominating it's universe) to prevent it from taking command of another universe. The theme tune is a modified version of Eve of Destruction by Barry McGuire. HuCDomFor is a shortened version of Human Continuum Domination Force. The series also occurs around about the same time as Torchwood Gielinor, although the two series don't actually cross-over with each other. Rules *You cannot use anyone's characters without permission. *No one can sever the Link Between Universes except Fegaxeyl can in the season 2 finale. *Each season can only have 15 episodes. *When writing a synopsis here, give an appropriate link to your episode and write in the format of one example below. *Each episode must not have contents unbefitting of a 12A rating. Although swearing is allowed, please limit it to made up RuneScape swears. *Not really a rule, but for a sense of continuity could you please write in present tense (i.e. "He walks" and not "He walked"). *The first series will be mostly a build-up like the Cold War. When the second series comes about, then you can unleash all the mega-destructive military mayhem you want! Season 1 Website Naturally, when the series started, the website was set up a few days before the pilot episode. Each week it would update (each week had a new episode), but with every new series the website would be revamped. Features of the website included; *Games *Episode Guide *Links to other Runiverse-related sites (i.e. Time Fractures) *Images *Audio Downloads *Videos **Music **The Making of **Monster Files **Trailers *Characters *Enemies and Monsters The monster files were videos that said all the facts about the latest monsters and villains (it would update each week to coincide with latest episode). Sometimes there isn't a monster in the episode, so "extra files" may be added about other creatures in the Runiverse. Some facts featured in each file weren't covered in the episode. Monster Files *Emperor Zell (Red Alert) *Karlix Corps (Resistance is Futile) * *Deinoscorpio (Monster of the Mists) *Nokilychin (Nocturnal Nightmares) * *Pyrolzarians (The Fires of Pyrolzar) *Elves (March of the Elves) *Xylotar (Spore) * * *The Shadow (extra) *The Devourer (Death in the Making) * * Trivia Two Worlds has been confirmed to release DVDs, following the TV debut. The show has been rated 12a. DVD List *Series 1 Volume 1 (Red Alert, Resistance is Futile and International Waters) **Features artwork of main characters, with the Karlix Corps and Zell in the background. *Series 1 Volume 2 (Monster of the Mists, Nocturnal Nightmares and The House of Doom!) **Features artwork of main characters, with the Future Horror in the background. *Series 1 Volume 3 (The Fires of Pyrolzar, March of the Elves and Spore) **Features artwork of main characters, with the elves, the giant demon and the Xylotar in the background. *Series 1 Volume 4 (Junkyard, The Turtle and the Piranha and Hunger Knows no Bounds) **Features artwork of main characters, with the Piranhas and the turtle. *Series 1 Volume 5 (Death in the Making, Future Struggle and Dogfight) **Features artwork of main characters, with The Devourer and HuCDomFor planes behind it. *Complete Series 1 * Category:Story serials